


To My One and Only

by Voltagevixen365



Category: Kings of Paradise (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Voltage Inc, character letters, fabulous follower appreciation month, kings of paradise fanfic, kop taki, love 365 - Freeform, love letter, taki kozaki fanfic, voltage fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltagevixen365/pseuds/Voltagevixen365
Summary: I've dedicated the entire month of February on my blog to host a Fabulous Follower Appreciation Month to share my gratitude for following me! This letter is from Taki Kozaki, and you can find the full version on my tumblr blog @voltage-vixen!
Relationships: Kozaki Taki/Main Character
Kudos: 1





	To My One and Only

To my one and only,  
Words seem to escape me when the passion of our bodies come together and join us as one. How could one even express the way his skin tingles as fingers entwine with the hands of his beloved companion, or the way his heart thumps fervently in his chest when he loses himself and drowns in the heat of the woman holds dearly to him more than any other treasure in the world. 

Each tender brush of your lips that caress the canvas of my body remind me that the strength of our love will allow us to overcome any obstacle we may face. Never again will I stray from the course of our everlasting journey together, and it’s only because of you do I have the resolve to assert that declaration. 

I solemnly promise on the days of our past, our current present, and on our future that you and I shall never accept any defeats in the pursuit of our relationship. After all, our love was strong enough to preserve as we found our way back to each other, and I have no intention of ever letting you slip away again.

Body, mind, and soul you are mine, as I am yours, so prepare to lose yourself in me than you ever have before, because tonight our hearts will surrender to each other in ways they have never before.

Eternally yours,  
Taki Kozaki


End file.
